


Confessions

by aegisadamantine



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegisadamantine/pseuds/aegisadamantine
Summary: Lucifer picks a really, truly terrible time to not be emotionally constipated.
Collections: Spartan's Refuge





	Confessions

_Why does it feel different?_

He is falling. The ground is hurtling closer and yet it is infinitely father away. His armor rattles and groans from the velocity buildup. Air cannot enter his lungs. 

He is looking to the sky. It is filled with fireworks and it hurts his eyes. There is nothing but red and clouds. His visor fizzles and for a moment he cannot see even the reign of debris from above. 

His jets are not working. He cannot feel himself being dragged to Earth. It's almost as if he is kept in the sky by strings. It is almost as if he is the ocean trapped in a jar. 

Valkyrie is gone. Her voice, her comfort. Her efforts, for nothing.

 _That._

The absence of her voice reminds him. 

He is not falling. 

He is dying. 

Every moment he's lived swims through his vision. All he feels is regret. 

When a hand takes his, he does not notice at first. Only when his helmet is removed and he can see it does he recognize.

He could not remember who it is.

"Tell Jamie...that I love them." 

The voice that responds is not heard. But his regret is gone. And he closes his eyes.


End file.
